Down Low
by Sosoru
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a forbidden affair. Rei plots to have Diamond catch them in the act. A little clicheish, but fun nonetheless. AU, oneshot.


_This is a little different from my usual fics. I was just fooling around one afternoon and started writing. This one is not as lemony as the rest of my stories, but its fun. I based on an old R. Kelly song titled "Down Low". This is an A/U to the highest degree and everyone is almost totally out of character.  
Usual disclaimer applies._

**Down Low**

"Chiba, get in here now," Mamoru heard on his cell phone. He nodded, closed the flip  
phone and pushed himself away from his desk. As he walked down the hallway, he  
wondered if his boss knew what was going on and if this was the last day he was going to live. In his fine Italian suit, he winked at the boss' secretary and went into his office. Remaining calm, he shut the door, put his arms behind his back and walked over to the desk where his boss was. He was sitting in a huge, plush leather chair, smoking a eyed Mamoru up and down, extinguished the cigar and then stood up, fixing the collar  
on his tan and white pinstripe silk suit.

"Chiba, it has come to my attention that you have become very close to Usagi-san," he said as he walked in front of Mamoru. He was shaking inside, but knew he had to remain calm.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, sir," he said as he ran his fingers through his midnight hair. The boss raised his brow and walked around his employee.

"Well, she tells me that you treat her right, unlike my other people. You are my most trusted informant. You've been here since I've started this whole operation and you've stayed loyal," he paused to put his cigar back in his mouth. "I have to go away on business, and I want you to take care of her. Whatever she desires, make sure you see to it."

He lit his cigar and let out a quite sigh of relief. Mamoru nodded and placed his hand on doorknob to let himself out when he heard his boss approach him. He turned around and they were face to face.

"I trust you, Chiba. If you touch her, you die."

~ Two Days Later ~

Mamoru went through the gates of the estate and drove up to the front of a mansion. A  
butler came out the front door and stood next to the driver's side of his car. He opened  
the door to his Black Lincoln LS and handed the keys to the young man. He walked  
around the car and put on his Gucci sunglasses as he headed towards the front door.  
Before he would open it, a young lady with raven hair appeared and smiled at Mamoru.  
She was dressed in a red business suit, but the skirt was anything was 'business'. It came  
much higher than mid-thigh, exposing her luxuriously long legs. Her silky hair spilled  
over her small frame, ending just shy of her knees. Mamoru fixed the collar to his expensive  
black suit and walked past the woman.

"Not even as much as a 'Hello', Chiba," the woman asked.

Mamoru turned around and placed his sunglasses in his breast pocket. He looked deep into her royal blue eyes and smiled devilishly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Rei. I thought you would have noticed I didn't want to talk to you after I blocked your number from my phone."

She turned up her nose and pointed to a door past the vast central staircase. "He's in the dining area. He wants to have dinner before he leaves."

Mamoru nodded his head and walked towards the dinner hall. Rei slammed the front door as he disappeared off into the room. "That smug, son of a bitch will pay," she thought to herself as she followed his general path.

Dinner was a quiet event. Mamoru sat across from Rei and Usagi across from his boss.  
The main course was Lobster Alfredo with a side of Romaine Salad. Usagi picked at her  
food while the others ate. Rei looked over at her and smiled.

"Is something wrong with the food, or is something bothering you," she questioned without a hint of actual concern.

Usagi let out a big sigh and shook her head. "Diamond, will you be taking Rei with you?  
I don't really need a child to look after while you are gone," she said as Rei dropped her  
fork into her plate. Mamoru attempted to contain his laughter while Diamond sat unaffected.

"Darling, you know she is one of the best bodyguards we have. Besides, she will behave herself, won't she," he said, cutting to Rei at the last part of his sentence. She rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

After dinner, Diamond left Mamoru and Usagi alone in the entertainment area while he  
had a meeting with Rei. He walked in as she shut the huge redwood doors with decorated  
with ornate carvings. He went over to his wine cabinet, poured himself a glass and  
relaxed in his lounge. She walked over to him and sat in an adjacent chair, crossing her  
long legs.

"Are you certain they are lovers, Rei," he questioned while sipping the aged wine. She nodded her head and leaned over to him.

"Positive. But I know you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it with your own eyes. That's why this will work. They will think you are out of town, they'll get it on, and then you can walk in on their parade."

Diamond lowered the glass and swirled the liquid around, contemplating.

"You are right about one thing, Rei. I won't believe it until I see it. You better hope for your sake that you are right about this. If not, you will pay for dishonoring my Usagi."

Rei stood up and tossed her arms in the air. She then walked over to his bar and poured herself a glass of wine. She turned around and leaned against the table, the glass to her mouth. "You don't get it, do you, sir?"

Diamond placed his glass on the little table next to his lounge and crossed his arms. "What is there to get, Rei? I am a successful businessman, 40 years old, handsome, well-built, full head of hair…what more could she want?"

She took a swig of the wine and placed the glass on the table, circling her finger on the rim. "Sir, you are almost twice her age. Believe me, she is doing more with her days than shopping and her  
nights than going to the club. You will see for yourself tonight."

She then pushed herself off the desk and let herself out, leaving Diamond with her words.

~ 9:30 PM ~

Usagi waved as Diamond pulled out of the driveway in his champagne colored limousine.  
He waved back and smiled as he disappeared through the estate gates and off to the  
airport. As soon as the gates closed, she shut the door and ran up the huge staircase where  
Mamoru was waiting. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his  
back as her continued to lean against the banister.

"He gone," he asked coldly. She mumbled 'yes' as she held him tighter. "And what about the broad," he asked sharply. She let him go and began to walk down the hall.

"She's escorting him to the airport," she said, switching as she walked, knowing he was watching. "She won't be back for at least three hours," she said turning around, obviously flirting.

He watched her carefully, her body filling what little clothing she had on. Her dress was form fitting and fishtailed at the calves. It was sleeveless with a high neck. Normally, the dress would be considered modest, if it had a lining. Through the lace, you could see her matching thong and bra. The dress was borderline trashy, yet oddly classy. A smile came across his face as he  
began to unbutton his jacket.

"Only three hours? Better make them count," he said as he walked up on her and kissed her passionately.

Usagi and Mamoru fell into her bedroom, kissing each other wildly. Usagi pushed him  
away and smiled as she slid sexily out of the piece of lace that was her dress. Looking at  
her with the hint of light that illuminated the room, he loosened his tie and shut the door  
behind him, making the area pitch black. Nothing could be seen, but the sound of fabric  
falling away from skin and skin touching skin echoed off the walls. They had found each  
other in the darkness and stayed in a hot embrace. Usagi pressed her soft lips against  
Mamoru's, begging for him to part them. He teased her, pulling away at her touch,  
making her giggle like a schoolgirl. Having enough, she pushed him on the ground and  
climbed on top of him. With her elegant fingers, she caressed his upper body, tracing the  
finely toned muscles. The moonlight was straining through the blinds, providing enough  
light for her to see the smile run across his face. She leaned down and rested right above  
his face, her golden locks mixing with his jet-black hair.

"If Diamond catches us, he'll have both our heads," he whispered to her. She smiled as he began to nibble at her neck.

"That's why we're keeping this on the low. If we do, no one will ever know…" Her  
sentence trailed off as she was being intoxicated by his touch, his kisses…his love.

~ 10:00 PM ~

Diamond and Rei stepped out of the limousine and into a sleek, black Infinity. They were  
only a few dozen yards away from the mansion, and from she could tell, Rei had been  
right. Most of the lights in the upper wing had been put out, it was only 10 o'clock.  
Satisfied, she smiled and folded her arms while Diamond poured some Cognac. She  
looked over at him and smirked.

"Do you ever go anywhere without your liquor," she questioned jokingly.

"Don't you ever go anywhere without your attitude," he snapped.

Rei frowned and unfolded her arms. She leaned against the door and looked out the  
window as they made the short trip back to the mansion.

"You better hope you are right about this," Diamond warned. "This would not be the first time you were wrong."

Rei continued looking out of the window as the driver silently approached the back entrance  
of the house.

"We've been gone for thirty minutes. They don't think I'll be back for another three hours. We will catch them in the act," she said assuredly, almost to herself.

~ 10:05 PM~

Diamond quietly walked down the hallway with Rei not too far behind. He came to  
Usagi's door and fixed his tie. He leaned into closer to see if he could hear anything from  
the room. Nothing. Without hesitation, he threw open the door and turned on the lights.

"What's going on here," he said loudly, but his only audience was a mop of golden hair  
tucked under pink silk sheets.

Usagi rolled over and yawned gracefully. She squinted her eyes at the bright light and placed her hand over her brow so she could see.

"Diamond,"she whispered softly as a breeze whipped through the window and into her room. He  
smiled and sat at the foot of her bed, watching her regain her vision.

"My flight got cancelled, so I'm stuck here for a while. Rei was worried that Chiba would try something with you," he said as he glared over his shoulder.

Rei stood in the doorway mumbling curses, kicking in invisible can on the floor. Usagi wrapped her arms around Diamond and he returned her embrace.

"Chiba is smarter than that, Diamond. He knows I only have eyes for you," she purred.

Diamond smiled and kissed her passionately, laying her down on her bed. Rei rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Soon, the kiss became touching, and the touching became teasing. Usagi broke free from  
the wild embrace, gasping for air.

"Forgive me, Diamond, I am so tired, I don't know if I could possibly keep up with you tonight," she said innocently.

Diamond smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead. He stood up and walked to the door and turned out the light.

"It's ok, sweetie," he said, "you can make up for it tomorrow night."

With that he shut the door and Usagi let out a huge sigh of relief. She patted her mattress hard two times, and Mamoru slowly appeared from her window, fully dressed.

"That was close,"he said while keeping his distance. Usagi smoothed out the sheets around her and smiled.

"Yes, it was. Lucky I heard the back door shut or we would have been in some deep  
shit," she said as she plopped back down on her bed, her hair cascading around her  
perfect face.

Mamoru adored her beauty and he knew it would be his downfall sooner or later. These escapades were getting more dangerous by the day, but he was addicted to her love. She told him over and over how much she loved him, but just couldn't get away from Diamond. He believed her.

Usagi blew him a kiss as he disappeared out of the window again. Mamoru looked up at the stars as the moon shone brightly in the late evening sky. He placed his tie back around his neck and buttoned his shirt. He escaped this time, and he would see another day, but that day would be spent trying to find a way to risk it, keeping up this forbidden love affair.

**The End**

_Well, what do y'all think? I thought it was ok, but I think my future attempts will be a lot  
better. Thank you for reading and please review :D_


End file.
